


沐秦《Honey bunny》

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 谈不上是意外还是情理之中，秦奋的返祖现象是乖巧的白兔，软绒绒的白耳朵油光水滑，和他身上的皮肤一样触感优越。





	沐秦《Honey bunny》

**Author's Note:**

> 角色属于他们自己，污秽幻想属于我。请勿上升真人！

正文：

凌晨两点，片场的拍摄工作刚刚结束，韩沐伯和意外安静的秦奋互相倚靠在公司租来的车后座上，从城郊的布景场赶回酒店睡一觉，明天依旧有成山的工作在等着。

说来也奇怪，秦奋虽说是和韩沐伯同龄，但仿佛总是活力无限。按照以往对他的了解，这时候他肯定说个不停，吐槽今天现场的乌龙，吐槽韩沐伯油腻，然后被韩沐伯用没力度的猫猫拳揍两下，还笑得像个小傻子，回了宾馆就洗把脸直接昏迷一样睡着。

看来是真的累了吧，韩沐伯不由得皱眉，说实在的他有点儿心疼。秦奋不仅是他的工作拍档，同样是地下恋人——第一眼见面就注定了的事情。他伸长了胳膊，把紧紧倚靠着自己的人圈进怀里，哄小孩儿睡觉一样拍着他后背。

秦奋身体却因为这个温柔而清汤寡水的动作猛地一凛，被他抚摸着的肩胛绷紧了。

这时韩沐伯才恍惚地意识到了什么。

他重新集中注意力，长期连轴转的工作让他除了吃饭睡觉很少将精力放在打理自己私生活上，抑制剂的使用不甚规律，几乎可以说是饥一顿饱一顿。加之工作强度带来的压力一点点积累，他的发情期和他记忆里的那个日期产生了微妙的偏差，不规律使用的抑制剂却让他的腺体麻木了，全然没有注意到自己全程释放着自己红茶味的信息素，也没有闻到身边人身上泌出的浓郁奶香。

车上四扇窗都关着，城郊的后半夜还是冷，他们从空调和打光灯开得不用钱的布景出来，司机贴心地在车上也开了暖风。车内空调空气循环带不走信息素，韩沐伯的红茶味谈不上进攻性十足，却绝对算得上让人无处可逃，温和地攥紧了人的心脏和腺体，有它特有的成瘾体系。

何况是在那个最喜欢的人心目里呢。

韩沐伯试探性地伸手去摘秦奋扣在头顶的兜帽，却被秦奋另一只手抓住了，把兜帽重新压回头顶，但他还是看在了眼里——

耳朵。

谈不上是意外还是情理之中，秦奋的返祖现象是乖巧的白兔，软绒绒的白耳朵油光水滑，和他身上的皮肤一样触感优越。

忽明忽暗的路灯灯光勉强充当照明，韩沐伯看清了秦奋写在脸上的欲求，一双圆眼睛此刻蒙上了一层寡淡的水雾，眼角隐隐发红，咬着自己的下唇，露出两颗整齐的门齿来，颇有几分无措地看着韩沐伯。

从这个眼神里就能读出来，秦奋是被韩沐伯无意识散发的浓郁信息素给带动了，尽管他还用着抑制剂，但毕竟也在和韩沐伯一起连轴转，被压榨的休息时间实在不够让他的身体正常新陈代谢，可怜的一点药效在狭小又封闭的温热空间里被彻底击溃，本能让他贴近了身边最信任的那个ALPHA。

“……”韩沐伯其实有点愧疚，毕竟由于自己的过失就拖了身边这个人陷入到情欲的泥沼里去，他压低了声音贴着秦奋耳边安抚，“马上就回去了，酒店有我带的抑制剂。”

身旁的OMEGA没出声作答，只是抱紧了韩沐伯的手臂，无声地用脑袋拱了拱他肩膀。

有点像只乖乖的小白兔。

空调开得谈不上猛，秦奋身上却沁出一层汗来，偏偏又死活要贴着韩沐伯，也不肯开口讲话，惹得韩沐伯也一身燥热，并不好受。

最终他们在电子钟显示三点一刻时抵达了酒店门口，韩沐伯松了口气，这幸亏司机师傅是个BETA，不然不知道得出什么岔子。临下车前他没往给秦奋擦汗，又紧了紧秦奋从来不肯好好穿的外套，避免他一吹冷风再感冒了。秦奋似乎也困了，意识朦胧地嗯了几声答应着韩沐伯无声的命令，往下拉了拉自己的兜帽，半个人都贴在韩沐伯身上进酒店。

韩沐伯的记忆也会出差错。印象里就该躺在行李箱角落里的注射式急救抑制剂却怎么也不见踪影，取而代之的是一支银色的钢笔。是弄混了吗？韩沐伯暗暗啧了声，拿出抑制喷雾……先试试看吧。

秦奋眼睛依旧是那样雾蒙蒙的，看韩沐伯的眼神却热切得紧，清晰又明亮，穿透一层水雾那样凝望着。韩沐伯嘴里是安抚的话，让秦奋低头露出后颈的腺体，把带着浓郁薄荷味的喷雾喷到躁动着运行着的那处。

按理说躁动的身体应该开始冷静，秦奋恰恰没有，倒是环着韩沐伯的脖颈骑到了他身上来。

随便抓个ALPHA都能明白如此露骨的暗示，韩沐伯此刻却有点头痛。明天上午就有工作，按理说他们不该上床——

似乎是看出了韩沐伯在纠结着，秦奋主动吻了上去，把浆果般甜美丰润的唇瓣送到干渴的沙漠旅人嘴边，强烈的ALPHA本能与他的理性展开了拉锯战，却因为秦奋在他唇畔用舌尖挑逗的勾勒让理性溃不成军。他仰着头和欺身上来的人交换一个吻，秦奋显得焦躁，舌尖没有章法地往韩沐伯口腔里顶，一点点敲碎了韩沐伯心里的踌躇，令他搂住秦奋的腰与他家缠人的OMEGA唇舌纠缠起来。

秦奋手也不安生，四下乱摸，还一点点挪动着胯贴近韩沐伯，顷刻间将两人之间的距离都化作乌有。韩沐伯把他乱了阵脚的舌肉含住轻吮，仅仅这一个动作就让秦奋刚刚紧绷着的腰柔软了下来，像一团黄油被他体温融化在手里。

那对白色的毛茸茸耳朵在头顶因为接吻得到满足舒服得一弹一弹，紧贴的唇像要把彼此融化进对方一样。一个几近窒息的吻不足以纾解OMEGA被信息素勾出来的汹涌发情，秦奋被吮得隐隐艳红起来的舌尖毫无防备地吐露在外面，脸上的表情写满了不足够。

他开始凑上去用湿热的舌面舔弄韩沐伯的唇瓣，去舐韩沐伯的嘴唇，像小猫肉垫轻轻勾弄，痒酥酥的令人难耐。尽管韩沐伯被秦奋这过于甜腻的吻吻得身下也有什么撑起了小帐篷，但还是没有忘记工作的事，他按住在他身上作乱的秦奋，皱着眉毛跟他用公事公办语气说：“……明天工作是上午的，秦奋，咱们今天按理说不应该……你知道吧？”

秦奋看着韩沐伯的眼睛，不知是心理作用还是返祖现象的缘故，那双圆圆的、蒙着一层水又泛着红的眼睛眨巴着，像只委屈的要命的兔子。明明是居高临下的角度，秦奋却显得可怜巴巴的，他嘴角向下撇，先是发出了一声颇为软糯的鼻音，而后才开口：“……我知道啊老韩，可我现在就想和你做。”

被情欲搅扰着大脑的缘故，他咬字都粘在一起，本就带着些吴侬软语味道的普通话显得更嗲，声调像在撒娇，偏偏又低沉着带了点磁性。

“……我明天会乖乖按点起床，”他承诺得极幼稚，像个撒娇的小孩，头顶上那对白色的耳朵抖了一抖，是在卖乖，“所以今天就操我吧，我想要你插进来。”

秦奋说这话的时候手也不安生，把自己连帽的外套拉链打开，露出里面被汗水浸透了一半的白色工字背心，肌肉的轮廓被朦胧地勾勒出来，胸前两点惹眼地顶起了布料。原本白皙的躯干在情潮之中翻滚过，泛出一片暧昧的桃色来，迷蒙略有失焦的眸子却毋庸置疑地将目光锁定在了韩沐伯的脸上。

冷静公事公办如韩沐伯，也不得不承认他在这时候听到了理智的弦绷断的那一声脆响。

他们再一次接吻，紧密纠缠着彼此的舌肉，要将唇舌间的距离吻成真空一般不留给彼此呼吸的余地，分开时两人的唇瓣都泛着水光地艳红着。韩沐伯撩起了紧贴着皮肤的白背心，秦奋便自觉地接过来把碍事的布料自己咬住，有几分急不可耐地往前把自己的身子凑到韩沐伯手下。那对耳朵绷紧低垂，时不时可爱地发抖，在韩沐伯衔住他胸前充血挺立的乳尖时猛然一震。

这些过于可爱的小动作都被韩沐伯收进了眼底。说实在的，他鲜少见秦奋的耳朵，因为他们两人都属于对自我管理格外严格的类型，会因为信息素引发难以收拾的发情少之又少。

这样的秦奋他还蛮少见的。

已经兴奋起来的乳尖不用过多刺激就足够让秦奋从喉口溢出满足的喟叹，敏感的那点被韩沐伯吮吸，用温热的舌面带过，偶尔用牙尖碾上去欺负，另只手揉捏着被冷落的一边，拇指按压在凸起上爱抚。秦奋本就不是在床上咬着下唇不肯叫出声的类型，现在更加的不克制，腰软得像刚抽条的柳，摇动着自己的屁股蹭在韩沐伯早已热起来的下身上。

那两点被爱抚得泛红，裹着一层唾液的反光。秦奋胸前的分明是肌肉，却有着良好的回弹触感，难免会联想到带着奶香的果酱面包，脂肪和肌肉的比例刚好，皮肤又细嫩得像剥壳荔枝，韩沐伯还在耐心地做前戏，骑在他身上的OMEGA兔却不安分起来，伸手去解开了他的裤腰带，将他基本已经完全硬起的下身握在手心里，用热乎乎的手心包裹住龟头揉捻。

有听闻兔子是以发情著称的动物，没想到返祖现象把这一点具现得这么完美。

韩沐伯顺势把他堪堪挂在臀边的运动裤往下扯，让挺翘的臀肉暴露在灯光之下。后穴泌出的粘液早已打湿了一片内裤，将小巧布料剥离这诱人的肉体时甚至牵连出一条银丝。

OMEGA的发情期来得太过汹涌，甚至不需要扩张就可以进入。秦奋扶着韩沐伯挺立的性器，伸出舌尖舔过自己赤色还没来得及消弭的上唇，抬起屁股把那根对准自己的穴口，借着重力坐了下去，一口气就顶到了最里，兔耳猛地背回了脑后，他也随着动作发出一声软化了的呻吟。

紧接着他就耸动起了自己的腰，骑在韩沐伯身上起伏着，湿热的肠壁因为渴求着操弄和未经扩张，紧致地包裹着ALPHA硬挺的肉刃，又因为这体位而操得更深。也不知他是意识朦胧还是有意为之，眯着发红的一双眼，用泡过蜂蜜的嗓音黏糊糊地叫：“好大……唔嗯，韩、啊、韩沐伯，顶得太深了……”

韩沐伯看见那对耳朵在紧绷着，偶尔会像触电般一跳一跳地昭示存在，而那对耳朵的主人脸上早已爬满了绯红，因满足而微微扬起下颔，留给他一个好看的下颔线，惹得韩沐伯去温吞地舔他的喉结。

那里并不乖，吞咽着唾液上下滑动，韩沐伯一路向下舔吻，温柔地抚摸着这具被情欲浸透的身体，细碎的吻一路落到了锁骨上，只是用嘴唇印上自己的透明痕迹，相当懂事地没留下红印。韩沐伯环住他的腰，不太见光却又锻炼良好的位置白皙又精壮，令他没忍住手指用力嵌了进去，果不其然留下红色的五指印。

韩沐伯的手顺着脊柱形状向上攀升，经过性感得要命的腰窝，扣住了秦奋的后脑，把他的脑袋往下压，与他接吻。秦奋挨他挨得紧，性器都蹭在了韩沐伯的白色衬衣上，和布料摩擦得前端已经溢出了清液。韩沐伯的另只手握住了他性器，上下套弄，食指在铃口打转，果不其然在高潮边缘徘徊的OMEGA经不起这番挑逗，腰部一阵痉挛，后穴肉壁绞紧，连还在和他纠缠的舌肉都打起了颤，用鼻音闷哼着射出一股精液来，尽数打在了韩沐伯的身上。

刚刚还精神着的耳朵软趴趴地垂了下来，似乎是OMEGA已经度过了这场突如其来的危机，然而这个体位确实不足以解决ALPHA的发情期——在这种心理和信息素的双重刺激之下，韩沐伯也在发情。他把高潮后身子软得像一滩水的勤奋就着插入的姿势翻了个身，压倒在面前的床上，翘起的冠部在刚刚高潮过四处都是敏感点的甬道里刮蹭一圈，惹得秦奋叫得更大声。他带着鼻音绵软地嗔怪了一句老韩，紧接着就被韩沐伯开始的顶弄动作操得说不出完整的话，断续的呻吟盖过了本该有的言语，从他口腔当中不受控制地涌了出来，他的求饶都被撞得粉碎：“……哈、sou，唔嗯……！sou不了了老韩，不行了……”

韩沐伯有几分威胁意味地反问：“你解决了就说不要了吗？”说这话时不但没减轻自己下身操干的力度，反倒加快了抽插的速度。高潮以后的后穴比刚才甚至要更热更紧，秦奋眼角发红，被干出了生理性眼泪来，绷紧了腰弓弯出一道漂亮的弧。

他把手往秦奋身后伸，握住了尾椎后生出的那团毛绒的尾巴，秦奋几乎是眼前一白，几乎没有体验过的快感顺着脊柱攀升上大脑，几乎要炸开来，两只软绒绒的耳朵抖来抖去。他叫得更腻人，也听不清刚刚老韩问了他什么，大脑整个都被后穴里过于猛烈的侵略占满了。

但他觉得老韩刚刚伏在他身上喘得可真是太他妈性感了，好心动啊。秦奋迷迷糊糊地翘起了嘴角。

最终韩沐伯也没有顶开他的生殖腔，只是射在了腿根。秦奋主动去脱被他自己弄脏的那件白衬衫，被韩沐伯制止了动作，先在后颈的腺体上咬了一口才放下心来。

秦奋委屈：“你真把我当全年发情啊！！”

那对惹眼的小耳朵配合主人的情绪垂了下来。

韩沐伯看着他这副表情没忍住笑了，又拍拍他后背催促他去洗澡，最后还是把踌躇的目光落在了那对活跃的耳朵上：“……这个什么时候会消失啊？你别明天顶着这个就去了，咱俩可都丢不太起这个人。”

秦奋被他一说仿佛才刚刚注意到，迷糊地捋了两把自己的耳朵，正好他浑身酸软懒得动弹，找了个话头让自己多在床上赖一会儿：“啊？我也不太清楚……一般睡一觉第二天早上就没了吧。”

韩沐伯思考了一会儿，起身够到那瓶喷雾，对准已经被临时标记的腺体再喷了一下。秦奋一副怒极反笑的模样，作势要去揍韩沐伯：“……我让你上你怎么还嫌弃上了！韩沐伯渣男，打沐伯！”

第二天两个人在浓缩咖啡的作用下精神抖擞，在片场表现得根本不像头一天睡了不到仨小时的人。中场休息韩沐伯觉得眼睛酸涩，转身进了临时补妆用的小化妆间把美瞳取下来休息一会儿，他听见身后有人进来了，估摸着是秦奋，他没做声，背靠着化妆台眯着眼休息干涩的眼球。

他感觉到秦奋的手指搭在了自己腰带的金属扣上。

韩沐伯睁开眼，看到秦奋蹲在自己面前，下颔挨着裤链，咬着下唇露出两颗门齿对他笑。

——紧接着从脑后露出两只毛绒绒的白色耳朵。

 

FIN

没有后续  
也不准备写  
啾咪


End file.
